Hrist
This article refers to the character Hrist Valkyrie. for the boss from '''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria' please go here.'' "Don't bother begging for mercy, you're already dead!" Hrist Valkyrie Hrist Valkyrie is the eldest of the three sisters of fate, the Valkyries. She is ruthless, and obeys Odin completely. Hrist features in both games of the series. Personality Hrist's personality is that of a ruthless warrior. She takes no prisoners, and believes the ends justifies the means. No matter what the task, she will complete it if it is Odin's will. However, she is fiercely loyal to her Einherjar, and will defy even Odin to protect them. Hrist relishes battle and destruction, and to that end, is slightly sadistic. She enjoys making her opponents squirm, and tends to "play with her food". However, after her time with humans in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, she softens, and eventually comes to respect them, and even begs for their aid. An interesting note is that as the eldest sister, Hrist exhibits many traits that are distinctive of first born children - she is highly intelligent, ambitious and strives to please others. She is a perfectionist, and is highly driven to please Odin. Valkyrie Profile Even though Hrist's role in this game is quite minor compared to the one she has in the sequel, she's still an important part to the story that sheds some light on Brahms, Silmeria and the Valkyrie's nature. And even though her scenes are very short, she's shown as a proud Aesir, extremely loyal to Odin, who cares about her sister Silmeria as much as she does in the second game. She also shows some control of the Astral Plane, being able to shot balls of energy from her bare hand and using teleportation. She does not think highly of humans in general and regards them as "servants of the Gods", an attitude that is greatly changed during the events of second game. Before the player meets her, there are some reference made to Hrist. The first one it's through ending C, which can be obtained if one gets down to exactly 0 Evaluation. Freya shows up after a warning, kills your party and mentions that Hrist will be placed in the Valkyrie's body. No further reference is made to her until you reach Dipan and Barbarossa and he mistakes Lenneth for Hrist, as he recalls how the dark Valkyrie and her Einherjar destroyed Dipan he attacks Lenneth. The first time we actually meet Hrist is a little after that event, when Lenneth travels through time; with the same time machine in Dipan that Lezard would use after VP1's Ragnarok. Lenneth travels back to the time of VP2 events. At that time Hrist was carrying out Odin's orders to execute King Barbarossa and destroy Dipan for creating a time machine and defying the gods. As soon as Lenneth arrives and leaves Dipan's castle she sees Hrist with her Einherjar (that greatly resemble Mystina and Llewelyn, but apart from Arngrim no other Einherjar is mentioned by name). She is introduced as "Feather Helmed Swordswoman" in the name tag, and then recognized as Hrist by Lenneth (Hrist also feels Lenneth's presence but she discards the idea, as two Valkyries cannot be awakened at the same time). We later see her at Barbarossa's execution, in a scene similar to the sequel's. The last time that the player encounters Hrist is at the Weeping Lily Meadow at the Ending A, when she takes over the Valkyrie's body after Lenneth recovers her memories. She explains to Arngrim and Mystina that the three Valkyries share the same body, and that there isn't really a "true" Valkyrie (she goes as far as to say that the three of them are one). She explains them that she, the eldest daughter, was going to take after Lenneth's tasks because the last one was no longer suitable for the task (most likely because her memories would interfere). Hrist also tells Arngrim that the battle of the Aesir against the Vanir was a battle she and Arngrim fought a long time ago against the Lord of the Undead, Brahms, who has kept her youngest sister Silmeria captive since then. After the two Einherjar refuse to join her she shoots them a blast of energy that is intercepted by Lenneth's spirit which wasn't completely dormant, she then goes to Brahms Castle to confront him. This battle is interrupted by Mystina, Arngrim and Lezard who join forces with Brahms to recover the Valkyrie's body for Lenneth's spirit (which after the blast of energy was shattered and crystallized by Mystina). Brahms agrees with Hrist that their battle demands a conclusion, but he claims that Hrist is in an incomplete form, not in full control of her powers. The battle begins and the party defeats Hrist, who is put back to sleep. Unlike other non playable characters through most part of the main game, such as Freya or Lezard, Hrist doesn't join your party in the Seraphic Gate. However she can be battled as "Dark Valkyrie" in the silver zone. The Dark Valkyrie has all of Hrist's voice clips, except her death samples. Her Purify Weird Soul attack is also a Nibelung Valesti with a red pattern instead of blue. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Hrist features throughout the game. As Alicia and Silmeria leave the Crell Monferigne estate, Hrist appears, She throws a Nibelung Valesti at them, barring their path. Hrist orders Silmeria to return to Valhalla immediately. Silmeria throws the spear, and causes an explosion. Hrist comes out of the explosion without a scratch, however, and tells Silmeria that she will hunt her down and that Dipan won't be spared. At the port of Solde, Hrist has destroyed all the boats leaving there to Dipan in an attempt to prevent Silmeria from reaching the city, and aiding them in their attempt to defy the gods. This attempt is futile however, as Silmeria travels there via an underground path. In Dipan, Hrist meets Alicia, Silmeria, Rufus and Dylan in the laboratory of the Three mages. She once again asks Silmeria to hand herself over. Rufus and Dylan come to her aid, prompting Hrist to commend there bravery, telling them they will make fine Einherjar. She departs, and Hrist is not seen for quite a while. She then joins the group disguised as Leone, along with the mercenary Arngrim, with the excuse that they were searching for the treasures surrounding the Dragon Orb. While she follows Alicia's group, she becomes more familiar with human suffering and with the party's reasons to oppose Odin. She also chats with Alicia on a regular basis. Nevertheless Silmeria can see through her disguise but choses to remain silent to avoid a confrontation. Even as Leone, Hrist can't help to worry and care for her sister, and rushed to her when she blacks out. She unwillingly gives the party some hints about her true identity, hints that are only perceived by Lezard who is free of all doubts when he spies on Leone when she's left behind to bury a dead man's corpse and catches her talking to the man's spirit and most likely sending it to Valhalla. Within the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, the Dragon Orb is finally found. As Alicia reaches out for the Orb, Hrist throws her sword and grabs the Orb. In a flash of light, she drops her Leone disguise and reveals her true identity; Leone is Hrist. She tells the others to stand back, as she does not wish to kill Alicia. Arngrim, enraged by the lies, launches himself at Hrist, only to be impaled by her. She asks him to become an Einherjar, and whisks herself, Arngrim and the Orb to Asgard. However, Silmeria points out that Hrist spared Alicia's life, which might give them a hope. At the start of Chapter 4, Hrist is seen bowing before Odin in Valhalla. She expresses her concerns over Dipan and the Dragon Orb's removal from Midgard. Odin and Freya dismiss these fears, and send her to Dipan to destroy it. In Dipan, the group finds Hrist in the castle ruins, with King Barbarossa under the guillotine. It's clear at this point of the game, that Hrist has doubts of her own regarding Odin's doing and she's become little by little more attached to humans. Hrist tells Walther and Gyne to prove their loyalty to the gods by defeating them but they fail. Enraged, she proceeds to bring about their death, but they instead ingest Ghoul Powder. She sets off the guillotine, and disappears with Arngrim. Within the castle, Queen Malabeth has committed suicide. Hrist appears, and states she did not kill her. Arngrim is asked why he sides with her, and he simply replies he has no choice. Silmeria draws her sword, and Hrist asks her "Do you seek the solace of battle?" and draws her own sword. A fierce battle ensues, ending with Alicia stabbing Hrist in the side. Just as it seems Hrist is done for, Walther and Gyne appear, and cast the Sovereign's Rite. Hrist and Silmeria are caught in its power, and begin to be reincarnated. In an attempt to stop this, Brahms emerges from Dylan, and tries to stop the spell to save Silmeria. Freya also appears to take advantage of the situation and take of Brahms. For some reason unknown to the player yet, Silmeria fails to warn Brahms and he gets captured by Freya who feels a disturbance, and teleports out of there. Hrist is then sent back to her body. Back in Valhalla, Hrist is safe. But after Odin's kidnap at Lezard's hands, Freya instructs her to defeat Lezard at any cost. She tries to find an Einherjar to accompany her, but finds it impossible. She eventually finds Arngrim, but he refuses. He also explains her that the Einherjar, and the humans, are better off without Odin so no one actually wants him back. To this point Hrist has begun to understand the resentment of humans towards Odin and the Gods, it's also clear that she shares a closer relationship with Arngrim than with the rest of the Einherjar. At the Water Mirror, Hrist meets the party who ask her to free Brahms who was caught in a crystal by Freya in exchange of their assistance to help Silmeria. She tells them he has created an alternate universe outside of Yggdrasil using Silmeria's soul as source of divine power and the Philosopher's stone for knowledge. Freya appears, and attacks them for daring to bargain with gods. As she's about to finish the group off Hrist shots Freya a beam of energy and takes her down, claiming she won't let the Gods kill her Einherjar anymore (talking about Arngrim). In Lezard's tower, a free Brahms questions her about her loyalty to Odin. Hrist is no longer sure about anything, and according to Brahms she has begun to realize that Gods do not belong to Worlds, nor Worlds belong to Gods. She also encounters Lenneth with the party, and makes a reference to the first game, when she says that she felt Lenneth's wave of power in Dipan. After materializing Silmeria and battling Lezard, he casts the Sovereign's Rite, and causes the Valkyrie souls to separate from their bodies. Hrist's and Silmeria's are placed in crystals, but Lenneth is kidnapped by Lezard in an attempt realize his dream and become one with her. Brahms tells Alicia, Arngrim and Rufus the only way to possibly defeat Lezard is the have one of them to fuse with all three Valkyrie souls. Lezard is confronted in a room, and the crystal containing Lenneth is shattered, allowing Alicia to fuse with the souls of Hrist, Silmeria and Lenneth, forming Valkyrie. The new being attacks Lezard and kills him, but not before he has the chance to stab her with Gungir. Valkyrie's soul is then shown in the credits, and as it travels, it splits, so it's safe to assume that Hrist either reincarnated or found a new body. Battle She is only playable in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, and can only be permanently acquired by defeating Woden on the second floor of the Seraphic Gate. In Valkyrie Profile, and Valkyrie Profile Lenneth you can only fight against her in certain events and at the Seraphic Gate as Dark Valkyrie. She joins the party with the Saint's Halberd, Mithril Plate, Mithril Helm, Mithril Gauntlets and valiant greaves. He initial skills are Heat Up and Cure Condition, and any skills Leone has learned. Hrist is the only character that uses spears and lances, and all her attacks are unique. Hrist possess the highest AGL of any character, and can dodge attacks better than any other characters as a result. Although she is a great attacker with Gungnir and the skill psychosoma at the Seraphic Gate, her attacks are really slow and might miss if not timed properly. Attacks *Endangerment - Initial *Sideswiper - Initial *Trial of Existence - Initial *Entrapment - Level 46 *Over Arc - Level 50 *Armor Break - Level 54 *Hurricane Bolt - Level 58 *Hurricane Raid -Level 62 *Downward Split - Level 66 *Furious Advance - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Tolerances *Holy +20% *Darkness -20% All others are neutral Soul Crush Hrist uses the second version of Nieblung Valesti. Her Soul Crush finishes with purple light, and she will say "It shall be engraved upon your very soul!" before its execution. ---- See also Leone ---- Category: Character Category: Female